


Rum Creampuffs

by skullpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Creampuffs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, after graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullpen/pseuds/skullpen
Summary: These two get too close and too drunk for either of them to handle.





	Rum Creampuffs

**Author's Note:**

> (They are of legal age to drink)

Matsukawa had the bright idea of making homemade cream puffs, but it was Hanamaki who had found the recipe with rum in it.

It had started innocently enough. They were staying true to the recipe and following the instructions to the T. Then while Hanamaki’s back was turned, Matsukawa snuck in a bit of extra rum. Even with how many Hanamaki liked to eat, there was no way they were getting drunk with the recommended amount of alcohol. That would've been fine, if Hanamaki hadn't also snuck in extra rum as well when Matsukawa wasn't looking. They continued cooking as normal, ignoring the slightly runny cream filling. 

As they waited for the golf ball sized puffs to cook, they started a movie. It was pretty bad and they mostly made fun of it and talked instead of actually watching. 

The oven dinged and out came the puffs. Now they had to add the cream, piping it into each one sloppily. Matsukawa had piped first, but spilled the cream all over his hands and had to trade off to Hanamaki. He licked the filling off of his hands as he watched Hanamaki make just as much of a mess as he did. Distant thoughts suggested that he could lick the filling off of Hanamaki’s hands too. He shook his head to clear the idea. They were only friends after all. Hanamaki happily licked their own hands clean, before shoving a hot cream puff into their mouth. Matsukawa laughed as they had to fan their mouth and rush for water.

After a quick cool down they continued the bad movie while munching on the delicious treat. It was clear after the first bite there was too much rum in it, but neither one of them said anything, because they didn’t want to admit adding extra.

Being a lightweight drinker anyways, Hanamaki was already getting tipsy somewhere between half a dozen and a dozen cream puffs. Everything seemed so much funnier than before and Hanamaki was holding their sides from laughing. Once they could catch their breath again they sat back up. Mastukawa’s face was right there, a bit too close to theirs, with a goofy grin and a softness in his eyes. Hanamaki had the urge to kiss that grin off his face. But they weren't drunk enough to act on those urges, and leaned away to stuff their face with more cream puffs. After all, they were only friends.

The night moved on and the pile of cream puffs dwindled, both of them had slightly rosy cheeks and Matsukawa was starting to feel the alcohol’s effect. Hanamaki leaned heavily against Matsukawa, and he couldn't help but stare as they rambled on a bit drunkenly about annoying friends and family. He wasn't really paying attention either. He found himself studying their face. How they had long blonde eyelashes and hints of freckles under that drunken blush. His eyes traveled from their short pinkish hair down to their moving lips. He wanted to kiss them. But instead he pushed them off and joked that they complain too much, which started a competitive pillow fight.

Out of breath after deflecting pillows, Matsukawa had his head on Hanamaki’s lap. He claimed that his reward for winning the pillow fight was that Hanamaki had to rub his head. They might have lost the pillow fight, but it was rewarding enough to run their hands through his messy curls. Matsukawa’s hair somehow managed to be just as soft as Oikawa’s and curled wildly in all directions. They would card their hands through his hair watching as it bounced around their fingers. Even if they couldn't see his face, they could feel him melting into their lap. A satisfied sigh escaped him as Hanamaki rubbed down on his scalp. They drunkenly wondered if Matsukawa liked it when his hair was pulled. Without thinking they gently pulled a fistful of hair, eliciting a soft moan from Matsukawa. The realization of what they had done hit them quickly as their face burned up and warmth pooled in their gut. Hastily, they pushed Matsukawa off of their lap and ran to the bathroom mumbling something about needing to pee. They shouldn't have done that. They were only friends… right?

Matsukawa sat in shock. He was shocked at Hanamaki for doing something like that, non jokingly, and shocked at himself for actually enjoying it. Questions raced through his head and it made him uneasy about his own feelings. The obvious solution for this was to eat more alcoholic creampuffs, making sure to leave half for Hanamaki. He would let drunken Matsukawa take over and do all the thinking tomorrow. What was the worse that could happen? They were just friends, right?

Hanamaki returned after having calmed their berry red blush back down to a normal drunken blush, or what they assumed was a drunken blush. They sat down heavily next to Matsukawa who pushed the plate of remaining cream puffs towards them. Gratefully, they inhaled the rest, and slouched back contently patting their stomach. They sat awkwardly in silence for a while before Matsukawa suggested they play a video game. It went as horribly as one would expect when playing drunk. The amount of failures drastically outweighed the successes and ended up with both of them collapsing in laughter again. Hanamaki leaned on Matsukawa to stay as upright as they could. Lifting up their face, they found that Matsukawa was too close again. But it was actually them being too close to him, and them wanting to kiss his smiling face again. Nothing would happen though, because they were only friends.

Hanamaki was very close. Extremely close. Too close that Matsukawa could see their eyes starting to tear up from laughing so hard. That snorting and cackling laughter made his heart beat a bit faster. And they were so close, he could feel the heat radiating off of them. It felt like it was drawing him in, calling him to inch a little bit closer, lean a little bit farther, reach out to Hanamaki a little bit more. He noticed a bit of cream on the edge of their lips, taunting him further. Friendship be damned, Matsukawa released his restraint and surged forward, pressing his lips forcefully against Hanamaki’s. It was ungraceful and sloppy, but he didn't care. 

Matsukawa was suddenly there with his lips pressed against theirs. They had been surprised at first, but easily gave in, wrapping their arms around his neck. Regrets could be figured out in the morning, they needed this. They needed more than friendship. They needed Matsukawa. 

They kissed hungrily and hard, but as they kept kissing they slowed down until their kisses were long and deep. Slowly, they slid downward until it ended up with Matsukawa leaning over Hanamaki. They didn't want to let go of each other. They were a bit too drunk and could taste the cream on each others lips. The world had narrowed down to just them, and they couldn’t focus on anything other than the other’s embrace. 

“I'm sorry,” Matsukawa said, after they finally pulled apart. Both of their faces were very red.

“What for?” Hanamaki questioned, cocking their head to one side.

“I added more rum into the mix when you weren't looking.”

Hanamaki couldn't help but snort. “I did that too, when you weren't looking.” They both descended into a fit of laughter. Once it passed, Hanamaki pulled Matsukawa down into another kiss, as if they had done it a hundred times. It was just so natural. 

“I'm glad for it, or I would've never had known you were such an amazing kisser,” Matsukawa said between short kisses. 

“Just wait until I'm sober. Then I'll really blow your mind.” Hanamaki smiled slyly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally conceived because I actually had some creampuffs and ate like 15 because they were so good and addicting to eat. I understand why Hanamaki likes them so much.


End file.
